Methoxyflurane, 2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoro-1-methoxy-ethane, is a commonly used general inhalation anesthetic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,202. A major drawback of this compound is the renal dysfunction which may result from its use. J. Am. Med. Assn. 216, 278-288 (1971). Studies have shown a dose related nephrotoxicity in rats anesthetized with methoxyflurane. Anesthesiology 36, 571-587 (1972). Such toxicity is related to the presence of inorganic fluoride released into the blood serum by the metabolic degradation of the methoxyflurane. Anesthesiology 35, 286-292 (1971) and Anesthesiology 33, 579-593 (1970).
It is known that the replacement of hydrogen by deuterium in some antimicrobial compounds will result in a marked decrease in enzymatic defluorination. See 15th Interscience Conf. of Antimicrobials, Agents and Chemotherap., Sept. 24-26, 1975, Abstract Nos. 100, 101 and 102.